Jasmine's Judgement
by OmoMeowth
Summary: Jasmine finally makes time to go on a date with Paulo, but ends up blowing him off too hang out with her friends. Did she make the right move? Omorashi content.


Jasmine did her best to carefully, but quickly, place her perfectly taken notes into her binder as the bell signaling the end of the school day chimed. She rose out of her seat and made her way for the door, one of the last to leave due to the time it took her to make sure everything in her possession was properly organized. Normally, she wasn't too large a stickler when it came to organization, but she had worked hard on her notes, and by no means wanted to even _risk_ losing them. Upon leaving the room, she quickly made her way down to her locker. Unfortunately, it was a decent spell away, but consequently, it was right next to Paulo's classroom, so every day after school she would find him standing there, ever-so patently awaiting her arrival.

As she turned a corner, she saw him. His fur the perfect shade of orange, his eyes bright and lively as ever; he stood erect with the natural air of confidence and sly wonderment that always seemed to accompany him. Jasmine fought her way through the crowd of people, all pushing their ways to a seeming salvation; home on a Friday. As she neared him, he noticed her approaching in his peripherals. He looked over at her and smiled. Seeing Jasmine was always a pleasure, probably since she always seemed to be off doing something, always too busy.

"Paulo!" Jasmine exclaimed excitedly as she ran up to her boyfriend and engaged him in a hug.

"Hey, babe, how was your day?" Paulo asked with a smile.

"It was good! I think I did really well on a test in Science. The bonus problem almost got me, but I think I nailed it!" Jasmine answered, her naturally bubbly personality apparent as ever.

"That's great! Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with such a smart girlfriend." Paulo responded.

"Well sometimes I wonder how I ended up with such a sweet, caring, ravishing boyfriend." Jasmine said flattered.

"Ravishing, that's a new one." Paulo said with chuckle. "Really had to dig into the ol' vocabulary for that, huh?"

"You're worth it." Jasmine responded smiling.

"Oh? What's this? If I didn't know better… I'd say you were flirting with me." Paulo teased.

"Hmm? Oh, well, I suppose it's a good thing you know better." Jasmine responded, her voice and smile both at a subtle decrescendo. Paulo picked up on the sudden passivity of her demeanor. He walked a little closer and embraced her in a hug, his hands gently caressing her lower back. His head went forward and Jasmine welcomed the incoming kiss.

Jasmine felt Paulo's tongue beginning to probe her lips, attempting to take their kiss to the next level of passion, but instead of allowing it, she broke the kiss.

"Paulo…" Jasmine started with a blush on her. Paulo looked back at her with a mixture of mild confusion and wanting in his eyes. "You know I don't like to do that kind of thing around other people." Jasmine observed the expression of disappointment on Paulo's face and she couldn't help but feel a touch bad for stopping him, but soon his expression changed to show acceptance and he smiled at her.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away when I see those beautiful eyes." Paulo said to her as he continued to rub her lower back with his hands. Jasmine couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

"Why are you so great?" Jasmine asked.

"I could ask you the same." Paulo teased.

"Aw! Young love at its finest!" Paulo turned around while simultaneously making room for Jasmine to look past him. Standing there was David with his typical, overly happy disposition.

"Looks like I gotta go." Paulo said looking back at her, a sad look on his face.

"I should get going too." Jasmine responded, "Student council meeting today."

"Ugh, I swear those people are going to work you to death. A meeting afterschool on a _Friday_?" Paulo asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered with a sigh. "But if I give up now, I won't be that super smart girlfriend you're so glad you have, will I? Jasmine asked.

"I just wish we could hang out a little more often. Like, I don't know, walking you home on a Friday or something. Plus, I doubt giving up a few of your millions of… of… soul crushing extracurricular activities are going to really affect how smart you are." Paulo responded.

"'Soul crushing?' Who's digging into that vocabulary now?" Jasmine joked. She could tell by the disheartened look on Paulo's face that he serious. "We're still going to get together afterwards, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Paulo answered, feeling slightly better.

"Well then you just have to wait _a little _longer." She told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're-" Paulo began..

"Ow!" David yelled from behind after a loud crash.

"Okay, I gotta go. Have fun at your student council thing." Paulo said breaking their hug.

"Okay, bye!" Jasmine said waving to him as she walked away.

Jasmine made her way back across the school to the room where she would find the student council meeting. Unlike before, when she was heading to her locker, she was moving quite a bit faster, since majority of the school's population had made it off campus and was no longer in her way. She stopped by a water fountain and bent down to grab a drink. As she drank the cool water, she thought about Paulo. She loved spending time with him and she desperately wanted to do it more, but she just didn't have any free time. She hadn't even been able to hang out with her friends in… well she didn't know how long, but it had been awhile.

Jasmine arrived outside the door of the meeting, and she quickly made her way inside. She walked over to a desk by a couple of her friends and took a seat. After spending a few minutes of socializing, the meeting began. As always, they discussed and planned events for the school. Everything from prom to pep rallies came up, and it was their jobs to make sure everything went well. It was a difficult job, but someone had to do it, and more importantly, it looked great on a college application.

As Jasmine's meeting dragged on, Paulo made his way home with David. He did his best to listen to and converse with him, but in truth, he was quite distracted by the thoughts of what was to come later in the night. It was somewhat rare he and Jasmine got to spend time together, and each occasion was a definite treat. He wanted their night to be perfect too. He bought her a box of chocolates, and he even got his dad to rent them a newly released movie. An R rated one at that.

Slowly, Paulo began to think more and more about Jasmine, as well as of the potential outcomes of them being alone in his room with the lights off, but he did his best to fight them off. While admittedly there was a part of him that rather enjoyed those thoughts, and that side of him often won out over the other, there was still another part of him that felt too much respect for Jasmine. As if thinking about Jasmine in such a way would somehow desanctify the grounds of their relationship and cause everything to go downhill. Then again, he may have just been being superstitious.

"… and then I said, _my purpose is absolute_!" David said laughing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Paulo responded before faking a laugh.

After what seemed like forever, Jasmine looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly five, which meant the meeting was close to being adjourned. She felt excitement well up inside of her. She did enjoy her job and position in the student council, but she was more than ready to get out of there. After all, it _was_ a Friday.

"Alright guys, you are free to go." The teacher said dismissing them. "Oh, and Corey, if you don't mind, I need to have a word with you…" Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief; she was free at last. As she exited the classroom, she thought about how her evening with Paulo was going to be. Every time they ever spent any time together he was always so nice to her, whether it was with words or the little bit of money he had. She felt excitement once again building within her.

"Hey, Jasmine, wait up!" Her friend yelled from behind her, causing Jasmine to snap back to reality.

"Oh hey, Zoe, what's up?" Jasmine asked when the girl caught up with her.

"Dang, you walk fast!" Zoey said as she adjusted her glasses. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us tonight. We're all going to the park and we're going to have a picnic."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I already have plans with Paulo." Jasmine answered.

"Oh… I guess I should have figured that." Zoey said with disappointment in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked her, confused at what she meant.

"Well, I mean you spend all of your free time with him. You haven't hung out with us in weeks." Zoey responded, sadness prevalent in her voice.

"Well I can't just cancel on him out of the blue." Jasmine responded.

"No, I know. I guess I'll just have to accept you don't really have time for us anymore." Zoey rebuttled, her disposition still littered with disappointment.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Jasmine replied.

"But, it's true." Zoey countered.

"It's not true at all! I still have time for you guys."

"You say that, but you haven't spent any time with us in like a month." Zoey retorted, silencing Jasmine for a moment.

"Who all is going?"

"Me, Corrina, Veronica, and Jeff," she responded. "We would really like it if you could come."

"… I guess I could cancel my date with Paulo. I mean it has been-"

"Yay!" Zoey yelled, interrupting Jasmine.

Almost immediately after telling Zoey she would join her and the rest of their friends, Jasmine felt a wave of nervousness and regret go through her. She wasn't sure how Paulo was going to take the news. He _had _been waiting quite awhile for them to spend time together after all.

"Alright, so let's hurry up and get to the parking lot so we can tell everyone the great news!" Zoey said excitedly.

"Actually, I have to go to the front of the school and meet up with Paulo. You know, to tell him that we aren't going to be hanging out tonight." Jasmine told the overly excited girl, uneasiness in her voice.

"Okay, just meet us in the parking lot when you're finished." Zoey said going the opposite direction.

Jasmine began to walk to the front of the school, right where she had intended to meet Paulo. She felt a small, sick feeling in her stomach as she made the walk. She shouldn't have said yes to Zoe and she knew it, but she didn't have the heart to say no, and now she was going to regret it. Jasmine did have to admit to herself that while in a way Zoe _had_ guilt tripped her into going, there was a large part of her that wanted to go as well. It was true that she hadn't spent time with her friends out of school in forever, and she missed them.

As Jasmine made her way outside she felt the tension in her body grow. She looked around, and then she saw him. The cat with the perfect orange fur and eyes as bright and lively as ever, it was Paulo. Once he saw her, she saw a large smile go across his face.

"Jazzy!" Paulo yelled as she grew closer to him.

"Hey, Paulo..." She said with the nervousness apparent in her voice.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Paulo asked, his face expressing concern as he quickly picked up on the lack of excitement in her voice.

"Um, yeah, we can't hang out tonight." Jasmine responded.

"What? But, why?" Paulo asked concerned.

"I'm, um, kind of going out with some friends tonight." Jasmine said, this time trying to hide the shame in her voice.

"…What?" Paulo asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I don't… I thought you said we were gonna hang out tonight?"

"I did, but I haven't seen my friends in so long, and I mean we can always spend the night together some other time." Jasmine responded. Paulo felt an odd mixture of rage and disappointment rise up.

"Why can't you spend the night with _your friends_ some other time?" Paulo asked angry.

"It's just been so long since I've spent time with them. I can't blow them off again!" Jasmine responded overly defensive.

"So it's okay to blow me off then?" Paulo began. "You know, this probably wouldn't be so bad if you weren't in such a ridiculous amount of extracurriculars and advanced classes. All you ever do is stay afterschool and then go home to do homework."

"Well I am so sorry that I want to get into a good college!" Jasmine replied, once again overly defensive.

"That's all you ever talk about, getting into a good college!" Paulo yelled at her.

"And you don't seem to care! I've spent years focused on school. Trying to get good grades, to be a good student, and what do I get? I get a boyfriend who gets mad at me just because I want to go have fun with my friends!" Jasmine yelled back, fighting back tears of anger. Paulo stared at her, unable to speak. His face showed the pain that her words had brought him. How could she say that? Before Paulo could get up the will to speak again, Jasmine quickly walked away. Paulo felt his hand almost reach out to try and stop her, but it was too late. She had already entered the school building.

"Of course I care…" He mumbled to himself as he looked towards the school.

Jasmine continued to fight back her tears as she quickly made her way to the opposite end of the school to the parking lot. Suddenly, she was glad she had decided to go out with her friends. If Paulo wanted to be an asshole and he didn't want to care about her future, then she didn't need him. She would go out and spend the night with her friends like she used too.

Jasmine eventually found herself exiting the school from the other end. She looked around the parking lot for her friends. She realized that she had no idea what car they were in since she didn't know any of them could drive, but luckily the parking lot was mostly deserted, so there were only a few options. It didn't take long at all for her to spot a familiar convertible in the distance filled with a group of people. She made her way to the car doing her best to put Paulo out of her mind.

About halfway across the distance of the parking lot she could clearly make out the images of her friends joking around and laughing. Almost instantly Jasmine felt a wave of relief wash over her. It really had been awhile since she had seen them all together like that.

"Jazzie!" Veronica yelled out, being the first person to spot Jasmine's approach. Jasmine waved back as she turned her walk into a run, and her frown into a smile.

"Hey guys!" Jasmine responded enthusiastically.

"Jazzie, we're so glad you could make it! We thought you had replaced us with that," Jeff paused for a moment, "'Paulo.'" Jasmine couldn't tell if he said it with content or jealously.

"Ha ha…" Jasmine faked a laugh. "I just told him you guys were important to me and I needed to take a day to hang with you all."

"That's great!" Corrina chimed in, sitting up front in the convertible.

"Long time no see, Jazz." Corrina's cousin said from the driver's seat. "Go ahead and hop in."

"Oh, hey, Sam," Jasmine said as she climbed in the backseat of the car, Veronica moving over to the middle to make room. "Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, no problem."

Jasmine could feel the cool breeze wisp through her fur as the convertible sped down the highway. There had been a few attempts at conversation, but generally, they were quiet. The wind made it almost impossible to hear each other without practically screaming, so they eventually gave up. No one really seemed to mind though. There was something oddly soothing about driving down the road on a warm summer's day, the roof down, and friends at your side.

In reality though, Jasmine was a touch peeved. Not really with the car or her friends, but rather with Paulo. She couldn't help but think back to their argument and the words they had exchanged.

"_Well I am so sorry that I want to get into a good college!"_

"_That's all you ever talk about, getting into a good college!"_

She admitted that she was indeed guilty of talking a lot about it, maybe of even using it as an excuse on occasion, but that was only because of how important is was to her. She had no desire of being stuck in a dead end job with no ambition or education. It wasn't right for Paulo to deny her of her dreams just because he was lonely.

There was a lot more Jasmine wanted to think about, but she found her thoughts cut short when the car slowed down and pulled into a small cul de sac like parking lot. Soon, the car came to a complete stop. Jasmine looked around, admiring her surroundings. On one side of the park there appeared to be a children's playground. It was occupied with various things that she had seen in no other playground before; things such as large circular swings and a large object meant to be spun, that completely covered in net. Maybe she was immature, or maybe it was just their innovative design, but to an extent, they still looked fun to her. As her gaze moved over, she saw a large field occupied with a few young men throwing a football back and forth. The sides of the field were lined with a few other objects such as a couple of drinking fountains, a few picnic tables, and a chin-up bar. Off to the distance, she saw a hill. She knew from previous occasions that over that hill lay the lake, the very reason they had come.

"Welp, looks like we're here," Corrina said breaking the silence.

"Yep," Zoey chimed in.

"It's seems almost a shame to get out of such a_ sexy_ car." Jeff said as he jumped over the side of the convertible.

"You're sweet." Samantha answered with confidence in her voice.

"Hey Sam, aren't you going to be joining us?" Jasmine asked as she readied herself to jump over the other side of the car.

"Me? Oh no. I'm going to go grab something to eat. I'll let you kids have your fun." As Jasmine threw her legs over the side of the car, she braced herself for the impact. Although the fall itself was very short, the second Jasmine's legs hit the ground she felt a powerful sensation in her lower stomach. She let out a mostly inaudible whimper as she quickly pressed her legs together, doing her best to contain the downward pressure.

"Yeah, because you're _that _much older than us," Corrina responded, slightly annoyed at her cousins condescending demeanor. It hadn't bothered anyone else there, but maybe that was only because they didn't have to frequently hear it uttered.

"You'll understand one day," Samantha answered with that same sense of confidence in her voice from earlier. She put the car in reverse and drove away.

"Bssh, bitch." Corrina muttered under her breath.

"She _did _give us a ride here, Corey." Veronica said, defending Samantha.

"Doesn't make it right," Corrina responded.

Jasmine only half heard the discussion because she found herself dealing with matters far more pressing. It had been quite a few hours since she had last excused herself to the restroom, and the impact from the small fall moments ago had reminded her. She longed to grab herself, maybe to dance around. Anything to help alleviate the urge, but she couldn't; at least not with her friends around.

"It doesn't matter, guys." Jeff jumped in. "Let's start heading to the lake."

"Alright, alright." Veronica responded. Corrina simply sighed.

"Ohmm" Jasmine groaned from behind, no one hearing her. She did her best to keep up with the group, but walking of pace with them while concurrently keeping her thighs tightly pressed together was difficult, especially since she was trying not to stand out.

The walk seemed to go on endlessly, even though they had, in reality, only been walking a few minutes. Jasmine did her best to hold on, but she could feel the pressure in her bladder steadily growing, while her ability to hold on was steadily growing weaker. She had originally planned on waiting to see if they passed a bathroom, but she quickly remembered that years ago she had walked down this very sidewalk, and she hadn't seen one. While it was possible one could have been added since then, she didn't see anything that looked remotely like a bathroom in the distance, so her hope languished rapidly. Finally, she figured she had suffered in silence long enough, and if things continued on like they were, it could end badly.

"Hey, guys." Jasmine started, a touch embarrassed, even in the presence of her friends, to bring up such a topic. "Is there a bathroom near here?" Normally, she wouldn't have minded asking such a question, but she in some ways she felt that asking such a question would cause them to notice her desperation. Even though she really didn't want them too, it was getting to the point where she wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer anyway.

"Uhhh," Veronica droned. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, there isn't one close by." Corrina agreed. "Although I think there is one on the other end of the lake."

"_The other end of the lake?" _Jasmine's thoughts rang in her mind. "_Oh man, that's __**far**__!" _

"But, we're not even at the lake yet. Are you guys sure there isn't one closer?" Jasmine asked, doing her best to hide her need, something that is very hard to do when you're practically begging for a bathroom.

"Sorry, honey. We can hurry up a little if you want." Jeff offered sympathetically.

"Ohhhh." Jasmine groaned. This time it was audible.

Slowly, but surely, they grew closer and closer to the lake. Each step caused a sharp stinging sensation to start at Jasmine's lower belly, and then to radiate quickly through her body. The urge to wedge her hands in-between her legs was terribly strong; the only thing stronger was the urge to let go. Regardless, she couldn't it. It was simply to embarrassing a thing to do in front of her friends, and in public!

"_Ohhh, damn, damn, damn, damn!" _Jasmine cursed in her head. "_Come on, you're almost there. Please hold on. Ungggggg."_

For the most part, Jasmine walked behind her friends, unable to join their conversation, since she couldn't get her mind off of the crushing pressure trying to make its way out of her.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the hill and began to ascend it. Fortunately, it wasn't very large, so they soon found themselves at the top.

"Ah, finally," Corrina said as she placed the basket in her hand and the blanket draped over her shoulders on the ground. Jasmine looked out over the lake, the sight of water causing the pressure in-between her legs to grow further. Even more disturbing to her than the increase in pressure was the sheer size of the lake. It had been a long time since she had last been there, and she had long forgotten its length. She knew that in comparison to many other lakes it wasn't that large. If anything, it was more appropriately referred to as a pond, but she didn't really care. All she knew is that she needed to be on the other end, and she was seriously beginning to question how plausible a goal that was.

"Guys, I'm going to go find a bathroom." Jasmine announced to her friends as she rubbed her legs together.

"Okay, hurry back!" Zoey responded; Jasmine already walking away.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Jasmine said to herself as she made her way down the hill and created distance between her and her friends. She continued down the sidewalk along the side of the lake. Suddenly, the pressure on Jasmine's lower body began to grow exponentially, and she found herself on the absolute verge of losing control. She stopped walking and clutched at the space in-between her legs for dear life.

"_No,no,no,no,no! Fuck, I can't take this any longer!" _Jasmine screamed in her head. She could feel the muscles in her legs beginning to give out, along with her willpower. It was getting to the point that even if she could mentally handle the pain and pressure, she couldn't physically. Her muscles were beginning to feel like they were twitching, causing her to momentarily lose control for a series of split seconds, on and off. Fortunately, the miniscule amounts of time she 'lost control' weren't enough for any to leak out of her, and she managed to hold on until the horrid wave of desperation subsided.

Jasmine had tears in her eyes, and could barely bask in the relief of not wetting herself. It's not as though it mattered anyway. Another wave like that and she would surely lose control. Her legs were shaking violently, making it harder to hold on, as well as to walk. Regardless, she continued on down the path, praying for the bathroom to soon enter her sight. She didn't know to what level of detail people could see her, but she didn't care anymore. She kept her hand wedged in-between her legs as she waddled down the sidewalk. She couldn't even humor the idea of meeting someone on the path. If she did, she would either be severely embarrassed from her current position; legs mashed together, tears in her eyes; or they would simply see her wet herself; which in most respects was far worse.

Finally, Jasmine spotted a sign. The sign said there was both a male and female bathroom further down the path. She felt a small air of jubilance and relief wash over her, but it was a victory that was short lived. Soon enough, she could feel the pressure in her lower stomach beginning to increase again, just like how it had several moments ago.

"_Oh no…" _Jasmine thought to herself. "_I'm going pee myself." _Seemed to run through her mind on repeat.

As the pressure that was already nearly unbearable grew, she once again stopped walking. Even sooner than before, she could feel her lower muscles beginning to give way with the same twitching feeling. With each twitch, each lapse in control, she found the following one lasting even longer. It eventually came to the point where she could feel the urine right at her end, ready to come out. As she once again began to lose control of her muscles, her face broke into a small sob, readily welcomed by the already present tears. She removed her hand from in-between her legs, and then soon felt a slight drop of urine escape her body, quickly soaked up by the fur that lie in-between her legs. She wanted to move, to bolt to the bathroom, but she knew she wouldn't make it. She _couldn't _make it. She had held on far too long, and running now would only serve as a huge chore on her gravely exhausted body. And just like her body, her mind was tired as well; tired of the pain, tired of the desperation, and tired of the losing battle.

Jasmine felt her muscles being overcome by the strong sensation in her lower stomach, being overcome by the crippling need for release in her mind. While subconsciously she couldn't help but fight it, her conscious side no longer cared. She just wanted to feel the sweet relief wash over her body. She couldn't concern herself with the embarrassment any longer. As her body involuntarily let go, she felt a small stream of urine shoot out of her, completely soaking the fur in-between her legs. The tightness of her legs caused a little bit of the urine to come forward, slightly drenching the fur that lie just above her womanhood. Her body quickly retracted, stopping the stream of urine from evolving past anything other than 'small'.

It felt weird for Jasmine to be standing there, in some ways, no longer in control of her body. A few seconds after her slight leak moments ago, her muscles once again gave out, and this time she knew it was over. A stream of urine began to flow out of her, starting slow. She quickly relaxed her legs, but kept them together out of instinct. After she had allowed her legs to sit pushed together, but now with no foreign pressure added, the slow stream of urine picked up. She could hear a subtle hissing noise encompass her generally quite surroundings as twin streams of distress and relief made their way down her legs, drenching all the fur in their paths.

Jasmine couldn't help but sob as she had her accident. Here she was, a teenager, and she was peeing herself. Ugh! The very thought of it was both disgusting and horribly embarrassing. Her legs continued to shake violently as the urine ran like a river down her legs, beginning to make a small pool at her feet. She slid down to the ground, her knees getting soaked by the growing puddle of urine. She didn't want to sit there, wallowing in her own shame, but she couldn't stand anymore. She was so tired.

Concurrently, despite the embarrassment and shame Jasmine felt, there was also an overwhelming feeling of relief. If it wasn't for the mental distress, she could have readily moaned in pleasure of the release.

Finally, the rapids of urine leaving her body began to slow down, as the pressure in her bladder grew non-existent. As it slowly came to an end, she spread her legs, and then contracted her muscles, one's she, at this point, had limited control over. A few more small bursts of urine escaped the confines of her body and splattered on the ground, adding to the ocean of urine around her.

She continued to cry, doing her best to gather up the energy to crawl to her feet, out of the urine that drenched the ground. Although it hardly mattered; it wasn't as if her legs could get any wetter. She thought about her friends and how they would react. As she forced herself to stand up, the setting sun caused the moisture on her fur to glisten brightly, adding to the already somewhat obvious soaked appearance.

"_Oh no… They'll notice for sure." _Jasmine thought to herself, trying to hold back another wave of tears. She moved out of the puddle and bent down to examine her fur.

"Jasmine," She heard a voice behind her.

"Huh?" Jasmine panicked turning around. "Who is-"then she spotted him. It was Paulo. He had a look of what appeared to be pity mixed with disappointment on his face, and a towel draped over his shoulder. Jasmine was overcome with embarrassment, and she suddenly had an urge to vomit. She once again broke out into sobbing and collapsed back on the ground, except this time about a foot from her puddle of urine.

"It's okay, baby." Paulo said walking over to her. She wanted to tell him not to look at her, to leave her, to anything, but she couldn't. She couldn't seem to get anything out in-between her sobs. "Come on." He said kneeling down in front her, holding the towel out. "Sort yourself out." Jasmine looked up, her sobbing stopped, but her face still in tatters, tears ready to start flowing once again. She took the towel from him and took his assistance as he helped her stand. She wrapped the towel around her.

"Thank you," Jasmine sniffed, "Paulo."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Paulo said, little emotion in his voice. The coolness in his voice was oddly soothing to Jasmine given how stressful the event had been. The way he talked made it seem like what had happened wasn't as quite a big deal as she had previously thought. He placed his hand over her shoulder as they began walking.

"I'm disgusting." Jasmine mumbled aloud, tears rising up.

"It's okay, Jasmine, it happens to everyone." Paulo comforted her.

"… Even to you?" She asked with slight deliberation. Paulo didn't respond, but that was fine with her. His silence was better an answer than any words he could have said. "So… how did you find me? And how did you get here so fast?" Jasmine asked him.

"Well, after our argument I went home and grabbed a towel. I come here a lot to swim when I'm stressed out." Paulo responded. Jasmine looked towards the ground in shame. She had stressed him out. "I got here so quickly because I hopped the fence behind the school and cut through the woods. We can go back that way to my house to get you cleaned up if you think you can get over the fence. No one will see you."

"Okay." Jasmine responded after a sniff, happy he had shown up. She didn't even want to think about how things would have gone if he hadn't been there.

"And Jasmine?" Paulo began.

"Hm?" She mumbled with an inquisitive expression as she looked up at him.

"I _do _care about you going college. But I care a lot about… you too. I just wanted to spend more time with you." Paulo said, not looking at her.

"… I'm sorry, Paulo." Jasmine said to him disappointed.

"I know." Paulo responded. Jasmine knew it would take a little time for him to forgive her, but she also knew how nice Paulo was. She could wait it out, and just be extra nice in the mean time.

After a few moments of silent walking, Jasmine stopped.

"Paulo?" Jasmine asked with a slight bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"I still have to go a little."


End file.
